Team RWBY Battle Royal
The Team RWBY Battle Royal is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-seventh DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 2! The long time friends and allies of Team RWBY find themselves the worst of enemies. Who stands tall when all the cards are down? '' Poll Rooting For? Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The four members of Team RWBY charged the vault of Haven Academy together this time, with Cinder presumably dead and Raven in retreat, it left the for girls to retrieve the relic. However, when they found it rather than celebrate together, they instead argued over what should become of the relic. "Leave it here." Blake said. "I've only seen a little of it, but from where I stand neither side should be allowed to wield such power." Yang placed her robot hand on it. "No. I'm taking it to my father. I can't be sure I trust Qrow and Ozpin to know what they're doing, but he might have a better plan." Ruby stepped up and grabbed Yang by the arm. "Sorry, sis. But even if you don't trust them, I do. And we've sacrificed too much already to back peddle." The last one to speak was Weiss, who brought the Myrtenaster to her face. "No. We should destroy the relic instead. Blake's right; no one should be allowed to wield that power. But leaving it here is just asking for trouble." Blake grabbed the Gambol Shroud, and put it in the katana form. She turned to face Weiss, who met the faunus with a cold stare. Yang then realised Ruby still had hold of her arm, so threw her off with force. She then prepared the Ember Celicas, punching her two fists together. Ruby twirled her Crescent Rose around and planted it in the ground before Yang. The four life long friends were finally ready, the difference in ideals proving too much for them in the end. Here we go! ' Naturally, Yang was the first one on the attack. She hurled herself at Ruby and punched her sister back towards the elevator. She then fired multiple rounds from the Ember Celicas, but was done for range by Ruby's Crescent Rose. Using the ice variant of her dust, Ruby was able to keep Yang at bay relatively well. At the same time, Blake and Weiss were engaged in standard sword play, Blake's flips and cross cuts being matched and blocked by Weiss' elegant strokes. Using her ribbon on the weapon, Blake flung it across at Weiss, momentarily ensnaring the huntress and binding her with her weapon. While Weiss struggled against the restraints, on the other side of the room Ruby was struggling to block Yang's close strikes from the Ember Celicas. Her dust rounds met the side of Crescent Rose, but Ruby couldn't press on for herself. She tried to use her semblance to rush past Yang but, as it always is, her attempt was blocked by a punch to the ribs. Yang then punched her sister across the face, and Ruby hit her back hard which momentarily kept her out of the match. With her sister out of the frame, Yang decided to target Blake and Weiss. The faunus had just kicked Weiss down after she had freed herself from the ribbon. The two former friends squared off, and Yang went for the first punch. Blake's semblance matched the move perfectly, and the faunus flipped over Yang, slashing her in the back. She then tripped her, before kicking her in the stomach and blasting her into the lift door. Yang got back up, and used the recoil of her weapons to leap after Blake but when she was in mind leap, Weiss summoned a glyph in front of her. Yang smashed into it, sliding down the front of it and onto the floor. With Yang dazed, Ruby picked herself up and used her semblance to rush Yang into the other side of the room, smashing her into the door. Ruby landed beside Weiss, and the two decided to team up one more time. They would need to as well; Yang had just activated her semblance! The fiery huntress threw a sickeningly hard punch at Weiss, smashing the heiress across the room. Ruby desperately tried to hold Yang back with her Crescent Rose, but Yang was walking through the shots with ease. Blake rejoined the battle, throwing her ribbon around Yang's arm. As Blake tried to pull back, Yang fired the arm off her body towards the faunus. Blake crashed hard into the wall, and Yang remained standing with just her one arm. She grabbed Ruby by the neck and slammed her to the floor. She then fired several rounds from the Ember Celica at Weiss, who blocked them with a glyph. Weiss then summoned several more platforms in the air, she wall bounced from each and attempted a strike downwards at Yang. The one armed huntress stepped back and tried to hit an uppercut on Weiss, but out of one of the platforms emerged an arm, wielding a massive sword. The attack blasted Yang to the floor, and then knocked her onto the rocky platforms at the side of the corridor. Yang tried to leap back, but this time all three of her former team mates were waiting. Ruby fired round after round of earth dust at her sister, slowing her down with each shot. Blake then threw the ribbon around Yang's ankles, pulling her flat on her face. That left Weiss to launch herself off a platform and impale Yang in the chest, knocking her aura out. Blake was the one to lift Yang into the air, and then leap up and smash her in the throat with a katana like strike. Blood trickled down from the wound on Yang's throat, as the huntress fell into the abyss below, lifeless. '''Yang is eliminated by Blake! 3 remain! ' With Yang out of the picture, Blake turned her focus to Ruby and Weiss. Her former team leader had already started firing on her, and Weiss was summoning something from the ground. Blake rushed Ruby, scythe meeting katana in a quick paced rally. Blake combined her semblance with her strikes, creating images of herself as she leapt from side to side. This was too much for Ruby's defences, and the sniper was kicked in the ribs, keeping her down for a few seconds. Blake then remembered Weiss was still on the loose, and adjusted to fight her instead. She was slow on the draw though, and Weiss' summon had been completed. The Ursa lunged at Blake, tackling the faunus and forcing her to drop her weapons on the floor. Blake struggled under the weight of the summon, and used her semblance to get out. Weiss was waiting for her though, and used a glyph with gravity dust to grab all her weapons. With her foe momentarily disarmed, Weiss lashed out, striking Blake with several jabs to the stomach. She kept this up until she was flanked by Ruby, who charged into her with the help of her speedy semblance. Weiss was down, but still alive. In the mean time, Ruby was focusing her assault on Blake, who had just managed to find her feet. Ruby swung Crescent Rose several times, bashing Blake multiple times over but the faunus used her weapon to coil around the weapon and pull herself around the side of her former team leader. Blake kicked Ruby towards the edge of the platform, but when Blake tried to slash her off, Ruby fired into her with recoil. The blade of her scythe slashed through Blake's stomach, depleting her aura but still she hung on. With the aid of her semblance, Blake trapped Ruby's weapon in an icy replica of herself. The red huntress struggled to retrieve her weapon from the ice. While trapped, Blake opened fire with her pistol, chipping away on Ruby's aura. Blake then leapt back, trying to create enough room for momentum in her next swing. She threw herself at Ruby, but Weiss picked herself up and summoned a glyph in front of the faunus. "Gah!" Blake yelped, slamming face first into the glyph. She turned around, stunned and Weiss jabbed her several times with her rapier. The jabs were quick and precise, catching Blake in the joints and her limbs. With Blake severely weakened, Weiss stabbed her old friend through the heart. Blake's aura couldn't withstand all the pressure and the faunus slumped onto her knees. '''Blake is eliminated by Weiss! 2 remain! "That just leaves us, Ruby. Please don't make me do this any more." Weiss pleaded with her friend. She slowly walked towards her still trapped foe, rapier down by her side rather than before her face. Just what Ruby had been banking on! The silver eyed huntress fired a shot from Crescent Rose, combining it with her speed semblance to hurl an attack at Weiss. The strike caught the heiress and battered her into a wall. Weiss hit very hard, and her aura fizzled out around her body. "Great." she said sarcastically, using her weapon as a support to get her back to her feet. Ruby pointed her scythe at Weiss. "I'm sorry that this is what it's come to..." she said, before running at Weiss, prepared to cut her down from the neck downwards. Weiss quickly summoned an icy replica of Blake, who quickly rushed at Ruby and used her ribbon to tangle Ruby's ankles. "What the?" Ruby exclaimed, falling flat on her face. Weiss then used her glyphs to bounce Ruby off them in a specific area. Ruby's aura gave out too, but she successfully cut ice Blake's arm off. She then kicked her down into the abyss, before rushing Weiss. The pair clashed, though missing with their weapons and instead hit something of a cross body on one another. Weiss' rapier fell down into the pit, as did Crescent Rose, leaving the two remaining huntresses down to just their bare hands. Weiss tried to grab Ruby, but the young huntress was too fast and rolled beneath her and straight to Blake's corpse. She stole Blake's weapon and turned to face Weiss, who had to pick up the icy replica of Blake's weapon. This was it. Ruby's speed meant she got there first, but Weiss was up to the task of blocking her. The pair exchanged fast pace slashes and strokes, aiming for the other's midsection with each shot. Weiss then changed up her target, striking low for Ruby's legs. Ruby jumped up, and then struck down towards Weiss' left. Weiss leaned out of the way, but was off balance. Ruby struck again for Weiss' chest but the heiress leaned back, unable to keep her balance though. She fell on her back and Ruby savagely struck down at her several times. Weiss blocked desperately, her strength just about being enough. Weiss then remembered that Blake's weapon could transform. She quickly activated the ribbon of it, and tangled it around Ruby's arms. She then slid beneath her and kicked her friend in the back. Ruby tumbled towards the ledge, but Weiss stomped on the end of the ribbon, which snagged around Ruby's arms. The red huntress' arms snapped out of place, and she cried out a blood curdling cry. Mercifully Weiss released the restraints from her feet and let Ruby fall down the pit. Only one member of Team RWBY remained, though she was battered and broken. Ruby is eliminated by Weiss! 1 remains! DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Weiss Schnee!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:Scythe vs Fist fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Black vs. White Themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY themed DBXs Category:Web Show themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant